The Uptown Commision of New Orleans
The UPT Commission was a African American based crime family in the 3rd Ward section of Uptown New Orleans. The Commission was lightly based on the Italian Cosa Nostra's Commission. The 3 Bosses represented their soldiers from each project united as one organization.Trafficiing millions of dollars of drugs, and leaving behind violence in the wake. Alphonse "Phonzee" Perez was the leader of the Caliope Project family named Phonzee's Boys. Jerome "JP" Pierre was the head of the Magnolia family named "The Nolia Family" and Antoine "Lil Man" Pervine was the leader of the Melphomine crew named "The Melph Boyz" the three once competitors consolidated power in 1991 and formed the Uptown Commission and setting up a Mafia esque heirarchy To execute their many crimes. In 2001 The FBI in conjunction with ATF and DEA indicted the UPT Commission and their gangs under the RICO act convicting and 3 men to life sentences without parole. In 2009 Jerome Pierre commited suicide in his cell overdosing on heroin that was smuggled into the prison for him. Since Katrina, many of the Housing projects onced used as a criminal empire base, were destroyed the only left being a small section of the Caliope projects (BW Cooper) as a result of Urban rejuvination. Family Structure and code of conduct. The Upt Commission was created as a result of the end of bloody turf disputes from previous drug-dealing gangs in the 3 project houses. The 3 men, "Phonzee", "JP" and "Lil' Man" held a meeting in the Caliope projects following a second line parade. In the meeting the 3 being the most respected representatives for their projects; organized all dealers and hitmen under one family per project that would be democratically governed through each representative. The Structure of the family mimics the Italian Cosa Nostra, and there is a heirarchy designed for each family of each project. Each family had a boss, an underboss a counsel and a handful of capos who ran crews. Much like the mafia, the members of the families are initiated in a secret ceremony and sword to secrecy. A code of conduct was written as a set of laws to keep the projects from warring with each other and to also alienate any possible law enforcement attempts at gathering information. This crime family is said to be the most structured and organized African American family in the history of Louisiana. Members were expected to act in a respectful manner and encouraged to keep their projects clean and quiet as possible. Begginnings 1991-1994 After a long street war between the Caliope,Magnolia and Melphomine projects, The Commission was formed to bring a sense of organization to the lucrative drug trade. Phonzee was a native of the Dominican Republic and had a serious and heavy coccaine and heroin connection. Phonzee brought his connection to The Commission making them tremendously wealthy. When the Commission was formed it ushered in a year of peace within the projects. Within a year the family amassed over 21 million dollars between the 3 project houses. The Commission used money to put a team of killer cops to silence witnesses and terminate outside competition. Also involved at this time was D.A Allen Miller who was paid to throw several murder cases. In 1992 a rival drug crew was threatening to break the peace. In the Caliope projects group of teens who went by the name "Porch Boyz" were robbing drug dealers and redistributing the drugs for profit. Phonzee was said to have caught up with a Porch Boy who had robbed one of his dealers. Members of Phonzee's Boyz had kidnapped one Russel Goins believed to had robbed a dealer previously. It was said Phonzee beat the 17 year old boy to death with a baseball bat, and had his body burned in plain view of Galvez street as a warning to any others. The Porch Boyz retaliated initiating a war within the Caliope. With the loss of soldiers and Police eyes prying in. The Commission governed a solution and decided to hire a Police hit squad who would arrest certain members and have them executed. Later through wiretaps on Killer Cop James Jerome, he would clarify that they had carried out 15 fake arrests and murders in 2 days on behalf of the UPT Commission and under orders of Phonzee. In 1993 a California Blood set attempted to recruit in the city of New Orleans. In the Melphomine and Magnolia, small blood sets began to form and marking turf. This turn of events would spark another war. As the commission gathered in a Houston,Tx hotel with Mexican Cartel members. They devised a plan to eliminate the growing Blood sets in the 3rd Ward. In a matter of 4 months and many bloody murders later. There was no Blood gang sets to be found in any of the Uptown projects. THE PROJECTS/FAMILIES 'The Golden Era 1994-1997' The Golden Era signified a time when all projects were at peace. No wars were being waged and murders were at an all time low while the rest of the wards of the city were at an all time high. The low level of violence and silence within the 3rd ward was attributed to the networking skills of The UPT Commission. Phonzee had been the main brains behind many of the endeavors and in many ways really was as one associate quoted "The only reason the 3rd Ward stayed together." Phonzee being Dominican and having a direct connection with Dominican and Mexican Cartels was one of the most biggest suppliers in New Orleans. However, he only supplied the 3rd Ward and also planned to expand into the suburbs of the Parish. The Quality of both the coke and heron, drew addicts from all over New Orleans and even Mardi Gras tourists felt comfortable in any of the projects in the 3rd Ward because of the "No Mugging Policy" set forth by the Commission. Many dealers prospered in these years and Phonzee spent over 12 million dollars on rehab programs, education, and remodeling several apartments in the Caliope to single familys. Lil Man who was a faithful Catholic, spent a quarter of a million dollars to save a local catholic school in the Uptown area. JP spent his money investing in local rappers such as "Magnolia Slim" "Manny Fresh" & Juvenile. One of the first principal investors in Cash Money Records and a talent consultant for Master P, JP aligned himself with all New Orleans Hip Hop and R&B acts. During Mardi Gras 1995 JP spent 2 Million dollars to throw a second line parade through the projects of New Orleans, Hiring local rappers and radio dj's and buying limos and food and creating what was called the "2 day party". Phonzee was a major first supporter of Master P's No Limit Records movement. A personal friend of Master P and the entire Miller family, Phonzee helped spread the music through his favorite DJ Wild Wayne. In 1997 when No Limit started to enjoy commercial success, JP & Phonzee threw a project party in the Caliope in honor of Master P, reported to have spent over 1.5 Million dollars for the 18 hour lasting party. During the Gold Era the 3rd Ward families nearly operated with impunity due to both glitches in the system and corruption in the NOPD. District Attourney Allen Miller was a native of the 3rd Ward and had worked his way up into the system. A childhood friend of JP. Allen Miller was on the Commission's payroll, and would do away with any cases pretaining towards the project families. Officer Len Davis, James Jerome, and Stacey Agnant were both natives of the Caliope. And were on Phonzee's payroll. Phonzee would use Officer Jerome to execute phony warrants on rival dealers or to find people hiding from him who owed him money or crossed him. Officer Jerome had assembled a squad of 5 other Officers who would act as an ultimate Mercenary squad in times of battle. Phonzee or the Commission would use this hit squad to take out many of their opponents as opposed to having their own people put themselves at risk. Because of these connections and the "Code of Conduct" this lead to a few peaceful and fruitful years in the 3rd Ward. CODE OF CONDUCT The Code of Conduct or "The G Code" as it is known in the 3rd Ward is a list of rules and regulations that all street dealers and family members were held to. To violate these rules, you would be punished by violence. Depending on degree, sometimes murder. # Keep your projects clean # Never speak to the Police # No Murders without approval of Commission # All taxes must be paid to Capo, all capos must pay taxes to Bosses # No working with outside crews # Treat your family with respect # No talking on phones # Never steal from anyone in your hood # No Raping, Sexual Misconduct . # Uphold the secrecy,Speak no Evil. # No Mugging in the projects. # Conduct yourself in a proper manner at all times. NOPD "Hit SQUAD" SCANDAL In January of 1997, the FBI Handed down indictments on Officer Len Davis and his "Hit Squad". Not for the things they did in the 3RD Ward under the orders of the Commission. Yet through his own personal dealings with other project families in the 9th Ward. Davis and his men were indicted on several charges, yet when sentenced Davis said nothing to authorities about his dealing with the Commission. As he was filing appeal after appeal for the next 3 years.